


Truth And Regrets

by XxXiamaroleplayingfangirlXxX



Category: Lab Rats (TV 2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 03:48:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 17,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2135895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxXiamaroleplayingfangirlXxX/pseuds/XxXiamaroleplayingfangirlXxX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to "Truth, Lies, and Secrets." It has been two years sense Chase ran away. When he returns, he's changed. No longer the nerdy fifteen year old, he has changed, his personality, his looks, everything. Can his family cope with his return?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. His Return

Two years have passed sense Chase left the team to go with his biological father. Everything in his life seemed to change. His appearance, his personality, everything. After a year of being with his father, he realized that what he did was a mistake. He wanted to go back to his dad, but he was too scared. He was too scared because he was afraid that Mr. Davenport would never take him back. So, he's been on his own for a while now. He's learned to take care of him self out there. Learned that the world isn't a friendly place. Often times, he would go hungry for a couple of days. But, he managed.

* * *

 

On a Wednesday morning, seventeen year old Chase had taken a bus to Mission Creek all the way from New York. Well, several busses actually but still. He sighed and ran his hand through his hair. This was going to be an interesting meeting. He thought to his self as he stopped at the front gate of his house. He used his finger print recognition app and surprisingly, the code was still the same. He entered the code in and the gate swung open. Once he was in, the gate shut automatically. He walked on up the familiar drive way and looked in the distance. The house hadn't changed a bit.

Two years have passed and the family hasn't mentioned the missing family member. Their way of coping was out of site, out of mind, don't ask, don't tell. So it surprised them when they heard a knock at the door. Who could that be?

"I got it," Donald said and headed to the door. When he opened it, his mouth fell open.

"Mr. Davenport, what is it?" Bree asked and walked over with Leo and Adam.

They all stared at him.

"Hey everybody," Chase said sheepishly and put his hands in his pockets.

The family were all surprised at Chase's appearance and arrival. He had grown a few inches. Now he was as tall as Adam. His voice had changed too. It was deeper and not that girl like voice he used to have. His hair had grown a lot too. It was down to his shoulders and died black. Chase had also lost a lot of weight as well, which wasn't surprising considering he was living on scraps for a year and a half, give or take a few months. He had bruises on his arms and a few cuts on his face. Mr. Davenport's surprise quickly turned to excitement and joy that his son had finally came home. He walked up and hugged his son with tears in his eyes.

Chase hugged his dad who was shorter then him now. He didn't cry though. Crying wasn't something he would do anymore. He had gone through worse.

"I'm sorry that I left," He muttered.

"Well, I guess I can't make short jokes about you any more ay buddy?" Adam said and laughed after hugging his sibling.

Chase laughed, too.

"Nope, I'm as tall as you now," He said

Chase looked around to hug Bree but, she was nowhere to be seen.

* * *

 

An eighteen year old Bree was in the lab. She was thinking about how Chase had changed. He didn't seem to be the nerdy kid that she remembered. His voice had changed, his clothes. He looked different, seemed different. She didn't like it.

"Bree? What's wrong?" Chase asked.

She jumped at the voice that she wasn't used to. Then she narrowed her eyes and turned around.

"What's wrong Chase? What's wrong?" She spat at him.  
"Oh, I don't know, would it be the fact that you left with out so much as a warning?! For what? Some stupid abilities?!"  
Bree pushed Chase backwards making him hit some computers. He blinked his eyes and started to feel guilt. Especially after what Bree said next.

"We were all worried about you! I…,I was worried," She said and ran a hand through her hair. "Why did you leave Chase?"  
Chase sighed.

"At the time, I was tired okay? I was tired of being pushed around and being made fun of because I was short, tired of being made fun of because I wasn't good enough for you guys."

Chase crossed his arms not liking that he was turning into his former self. Bree shook her head still not fully understanding it. She ran to the elevator leaving Chase there.

Donald sighed when he saw Bree running to her bedroom. He looked at his other children when he heard his daughter slam her door. She was obviously not on good terms with Chase's return. Mr. Davenport was upset that Chase had ran away. But, he had returned and that's what mattered right? Donald thought to his self as he got up and went down to the lab to talk to his son hoping that what ever just happened today wasn't just his imagination. Or even in the back of his mind hoping that Chase running away never happened and he was the short fourteen year old kid that he knew instead of the taller seventeen year old teenager that he saw a little bit ago. When Donald had gotten down to the lab, Chase was no where to be seen. He sighed knowing it was too good to be true. He heard something break and a voice cuss. He walked on over and saw Chase on the ground. To his surprise, his son was crying.

"Chase…" He said and sat down next to his son who refused to look at him.

"Chase, what is it?" He asked. Though he had an idea.

Donald put a hand on his shoulder. For the longest time, neither of them said anything. They just sat there in silence.

* * *

Tasha came back home from grocery shopping and she saw a typical scene, both her sons on the couch. She assumed that Bree was in her bedroom probably talking to a boy and Donald was in the lab engrossed in work.

"Chase is back," Adam said like it was no big deal.

Tasha almost dropped the grocery bags.

"What?" She asked.

Tasha didn't believe it. Chase was…back? But…

"Yeah, he is mom," Leo said.

He walked up and took the bags of groceries off of her hands.  
"He came back thirty minutes ago or something," Adam told her.

"Yeah, Bree's really upset about his return though," Leo said "I think it's because he ran away in the first place."  
"Well, where is he?" Tasha asked excited about seeing the silly spiky haired kid that she knew and loved. Boy was she in for a shock.

"In the lab," Adam said with out looking at Tasha.

When Tasha and Leo were done putting away groceries, she went down to go and see her son. When the elevator door open and she caught site of her son, she was a bit shocked when she saw his appearance.

"Tasha," Chase said and smiled at her.

Tasha put a hand to her mouth and let out a crying sound. She walked up and the two embraced and she laughed.

"Look how tall you are!" Tasha said like nothing happened. "I really like the hair," She said.

Yes, Tasha was happy that her son had finally returned but she was also annoyed and a bit angry. She was confused, too. Why hadn't her son told her two years ago how he felt? Why did he abandon them all? But, she covered it up with a friendly house wife smile.

It seemed as the day went on, everyone was getting back to a normal routine. Everyone that is except for Bree. Ever sense Chase's return, even though it's only been a few hours, he has changed. Not his appearance but something else. His personality, the way he carries his self. It seems like he was hiding something from them. Like there was more then what meets the eye. She didn't like it. She knew she was being selfish but, did he have any idea what he put her through.

That night, Adam was in his bedroom playing with a paddleball. He wasn't sure how he felt about this whole situation. His brother had finally returned. He was glad. He was also a bit annoyed because Chase had put his family through hell and back looking for him. He was glad when they had given up so he didn't have to see his family's frustrated faces. Adam meanwhile through it all, put on a stupid mask so they wouldn't notice how upset he was about the whole situation. He had, to everyone's surprise though, had graduated high school with decent grades. He wondered how the family would cope with Chase back and everything. Would they be back on missions? Ever sense Chase's disappearance, Mr. Davenport hasn't sent them out on any missions. Which disappointed Adam but he also liked it. At least if they weren't going on any missions, nobody would question his intelligence. He knew he wasn't that smart. He didn't need to be reminded of it every hour.

Leo was happy, like everyone else that his brother had returned. But, like everyone else, he was annoyed, and maybe angry. He was also confused though, why didn't Chase just tell them two years ago how he felt? Because, they would probably have put him down or brushed it off like it was nothing. Of course, and Leo knew that was the reason why because, he him self would brush it off like it was nothing. Leo sighed and closed his eyes hoping he could get some sleep tonight. He doubted anyone would get any sleep tonight.

Chase meanwhile was in his bedroom. Not a thing was changed. He flopped on his still made bed and looked around him. He saw shelves filled with dozens and dozens of books that were filled with facts from anthropology to zephyr. Chase no longer cared about learning anymore. Though, he knew he had to get back to school. He wouldn't graduate until he was…twenty or nineteen. He wasn't sure which age. Chase sighed and looked at his black pants and his black band T shirt. He wasn't sure what band it was but, sense his personality changed, he liked it. It had a circle with a sort of triangle in the center of it. Chase took out the switch blade that he forgot, for a few hours, that he had in his pocket. It was nothing special. Just a simple one with a black handle and silver on both ends of the handle. Sense he couldn't use his bionics, unless in desperate emergencies such as stealing or anything, he had to defend his self somehow. As he studied the blade, thoughts came back to him about how he used it.

Chase was walking down a street in Chicago, it was getting towards the end of the day. His stomach started to growl. He decided that he should go get something to eat. Good thing he had super speed. Before he could locate a store, he punched an arm that tried to grab him. He couldn't see who it was that was dragging him. Chase grunted and struggled as he was being dragged to an alley way. Despite him struggling and blocking punches, he got his blade out and flicked it open. He stabbed his attacker in the shoulder and made a break for it, super speeding away when he got the chance.

In reality, he closed his blade and stuffed it in his pocket. He got up from his bed and went over to his shelves of books. He took a random book out in the B section, he had them in alphabetical order by the subject name. He pulled out a book titled.

Baguazhang, The Chinese Martial Art of Circle Walking

He sighed and threw it against a wall. Chase was tired. Tired of running, tired of being on his own, tired of being alone. He sat down on the ground and hugged his knees. He thought if he returned to his family, he wouldn't feel alone but now, with the guilt and anger, anger at his father, anger at his self, he felt alone now more then ever.


	2. Two Weeks Later

He felt alone now more then ever.

Two weeks have passed sense Chase returned. In that time, he bought his self a few pairs of black jeans and black band T Shirts. He had nothing but nerdy style clothes. That and they were too short for him anyways, so he figured it was a good time to buy new clothes. The first day back to school, he was starting back as a sophomore. He didn't really like it but hey, he had to go back to school eventually. He didn't like it because he knew that everyone would be talking about him. How he changed, and his return. He wasn't disappointed or he was disappointed as, thanks to his super hearing, he could hear whispers about him. Some rumors were that he returned from jail, others might as well be ridiculous as he turned into a zombie.

During Chase's math class, the teacher had asked a question:

"What is X in the problem 2x+10=22?"

Oh, that's easy, it's six. Chase thought to his self.

"Nobody wants to answer? How about you Chase?" The teacher asked.

His math teacher was so used to Chase knowing every answer, that he expected him to get this right.

Chase narrowed his eyes and cursed his self for sitting in the front row. He sighed and crossed his arms leaning back no longer wanting to flaunt his nerdy side.

"Who cares?" He asked.

The teacher rolled his eyes, "Come on Chase, you know this," He said. "Think," The teacher said.

He was growing more frustrated because Chase used to be his top student. What ever happened when Chase was missing changed him somehow.

"I am thinking, and what I think is, I don't care," Chase told him again.

Honestly, Chase could care less about school now. In the back of his mind, it surprised him how much he had changed.

"If you are a smart ass with me again Chase, I will call the principal and you can explain your attitude to your parents,"

"I got an attitude for refusing to answer a question?" Chase asked putting an innocent mask on. The rest of the class laughed and Chase found his self grinning as well.

"That's it, out of my class," The teacher said and pointed to the door.

Chase shrugged and swung his backpack over his shoulder. He headed to the exit and wondered how Davenport would take the news that his kid mouthed off to the teacher.

* * *

"Chase, I got a call from the school that you got detention for mouthing off the teacher?" Donald asked when he heard the door open and saw Leo, Bree, and Chase walk in. Chase sighed and flopped on the couch.

"Okay, and…what?" Chase asked

Adam and the three others scurried out of the kitchen to their bedrooms. They have seen when Davenport gets mad. It's best to stay away from him or else he would be yelling at everyone.

"So, what do you got to say about it?" Davenport asked .

"I didn't mouth him off, I just refused to answer a question and he got butt hurt about it," Chase said telling him half a truth.

Donald rolled his eyes knowing that wasn't the whole story. But, he just let it go. It wasn't worth it to argue. He watched as his son took his backpack and headed to his bedroom.

"Eddy, can you turn on the camera in Chase's room?" Donald asked .

Eddy turned on.

"Oh sure! I'll turn on his camera. Wanna see your son slowly going down hill?"

Donald rolled his eyes and Eddy turned on Chase's camera. Davenport watched as his son took his history book out and opened it to a seemingly random page. After a few seconds though, he let out a heavy sigh, closed the book, and threw it making it hit a wall. He was a bit surprised. He watched as Chase just put his arms behibd his head and closed his eyes.

When Chase got to his bedroom, he flopped on his bed and took out his history book. He tried to see if he could at least look like he's studying. He opened it to a random page and didn't bother to even read the text. Deciding that he didn't care if his dad was watching Eddy, he closed the book and threw it and it hit a wall. He sighed and put his arms behind his head and closed his eyes. Either Chase was slipping in a depression or he honestly didn't care about school anymore. Probably a little of both.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, first about the room situation if anyone is confused. During the day, I figured the rats would have a room you know? A room more for show to outsiders so they won't question why they don't have a room. During the night time, they still sleep in capsules.**


	3. Run Away Again

Either Chase was slipping in a depression or he honestly didn't care about school anymore. Probably a little of both.

A few months have passed and Chase has slowly been slipping backwards. Going from straight A's to straight C's and D's. Mainly because like he said before, he didn't really care about learning. It's not that he didn't know the answers, being the smartest person on earth, he was just too lazy to do the work anymore. So he would just blindly answer questions and end up with C's and D's. A couple times, he got detention. Let's just say that Mr. Davenport wasn't pleased.

One day, Chase came home from school with Bree and Leo, a report card in hand. He had gotten suspended for getting into a fight as well. Mr. Davenport didn't say anything to Chase. He took the envelope from Chase and his other children. Donald opened Bree's envelope first and smiled.

"A's and B's. Nice job Bree," He smiled at her.

He took Leo's next and sighed. "Leo, you got a D in math? You know you can do better,"  
Leo shrugged and nodded, "Yeah, well, I tried my best Big D."  
Davenport rolled his eyes "Yeah nice try, still grounded until you can bring it up."  
He looked to Chase half expecting Chase to have good grades even though he had gotten a few detentions in the past months.

Adam, Bree, and Leo fled the front room quickly as if they knew that there would be an argument.

Donald shrugged and unfolded Chase's report card. He looked over his grades. D in history, C in math, C in English, D in P.E., D in Science, and a D in art.

Chase acted sheepishly as he gave him the other envelope.

"What's this?" Donald asked.

Before Chase could tell him, he was already opening the envelope.

"C's and D's on your report card?" Donald asked after reading the suspension form.

"Suspended for a month?! Chase, what's gotten into you?!"  
"Oh, Leo get's a D in his report card and you don't yell at him?" Chase shot back.

"Well, no, that's because I don't expect much out of him, Chase, you're a smart person!"

"Yeah? So?! Maybe I don't want to flaunt my smartness anymore!"  
"So, what you're saying is you no longer care about school? You no longer care about learning anymore?! Do you plan on running away again?!"  
Donald sighed, what has gotten into his son? Detention on a weekly basis, C's and D's on his report card? Suspension and refusing to do any work? Davenport sighed and anger got the best of him. He instantly regretted what he said when Chase was given the chance to answer.

Chase stared at his dad,

Do you want to run away again?  
The feeling of not caring and irritation weird combination, was replaced with anger and loathe.

"Well, I don't know, would that benefit the rest of the family? Would you be happier?" Chase asked his voice cracking.

"Chase…" Donald started to say, "That's not what I meant, I…"

Chase ignored him and stormed passed him to his bedroom. He was angry and felt rejected. Did his dad want him to run away again? Chase slammed the door and flopped on his bed turning up the music on his epod. He was in deep thought as the sounds of various bands that he liked played through the earbuds. Mainly heavy metal and rock music was on his play lists. He thought about it. He wondered if he took off again, would his family be happier? Well, his dad would seem to be happier. He thought about what to do. He still had the knife in a safe place in a backpack in the back of his closet. His pack also held the bear essentials, hair die…he needed to die his hair black again, a thousand dollars that he stole from Mr. Davenport's wallet. He knew he wouldn't miss it. Chase also had a set of clothes…and other things that he knew he would need.

That night, Chase made sure that his siblings were asleep, he stepped out of his capsule and disabled Eddy so he wouldn't see that Chase was leaving. Chase then used the stairs to get up to his bedroom. He quietly crept through the living room. He got dressed in about three layers of clothing. It would be chilly where ever he went. He thought about going back to his father, but he out ruled that sense he left him.

"Chase, you've done good work so far'" Douglas told him, "Now, it's time for the ultimate task, we are going to be framing Donny,"  
"What? Why?" Chase asked.  
"What did I tell you about questioning me?!" Douglas growled at him and pushed Chase back.

Chase shook his head, "No, I'm not going to help you," He said his voice cold.

He would take Marcus with him considering Marcus had been his best friend but, Marcus burned out a couple months ago, so he was on his own.

Chase geo leaped away from Douglas's house. He wanted to go to his dad but, at the time he was afraid that he would turn him down…so he went to New York and decided to live on his own for a while.

In reality, Chase didn't know that he had got back to the living room yet. He was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn't notice. If he ran away again and wanted to come back, would Mr. Davenport accept him back again?

"Chase? What's wrong? Are you okay?" It was Tasha.

She went over and sat down next to her son.

"Were…you planning on taking off?" She asked looking at his clothes.

He sighed, "Yes, I don't know…I just," He stopped his self when his voice cracked.

"Chase, what's on your mind? Come on, you can talk to me,"

He sighed and turned around. "I'm sorry," He muttered and geo leaped to his bedroom.  
He locked the door and went to his closet and grabbed his backpack. A single tear rolled down his face before he Geo leaped away from his house.

* * *

Tasha wondered where Chase went, she took a chance and went to his bedroom. The door was locked. She got the key over the door and unlocked it. She ran inside and couldn't find him anywhere.

Chase was out on his own again, that was a failed attempt at trying to go back to his family. He wondered if his dad would ever forgive him again. Probably not. Chase hugged his knees as he sat under a bus stop in New York the cold wind blowing his way. He wasn't sure if he would return home this time, if he could return home this time.


	4. Where His Loyalties Lie

**A/N: K, if I didn't mention before, they do have a new lab, because the old one got destroyed. Anyways, on with the story! :)**

He wasn't sure if he would return home this time, if he could return home this time.

"Donald, Chase ran away yesterday," Tasha told her husband when he woke up.

Donald couldn't help but feel guilt, instead of asking Chase calmly if there was something bothering him, he just yelled at him and pointed out all his faults. He sighed.

"I'm going after him," He said, "I'm not about to make the same mistake twice,"

When Donald had first set out to find Chase in hopes of convincing him to come back home, he had given up after a week, he's not going to do that. Not this time, he will find Chase no matter what it takes.

* * *

That night, Chase had actually fallen asleep, though, not peacefully, but he did manage to get a few hours of decent sleep under that bus stop. Now, here he was again, back at square one. He sighed. Apparently his dad didn't want him. Why did he even care anymore? He thought to his self as he walked down the streets of New York city. He went to a bank to split a twenty dollar bill into smaller bills.

After getting his self something to eat from a hotdog stand, Chase set off to where ever keeping a close eye over his shoulder. He decided he would blend in with the tourists. It's a good thing he had a backpack. Chase took a deep breath before stepping into a store. He couldn't look suspicious. He couldn't dart his eyes around. When Chase entered the shop, the small tinkle of a bell sounded and the scent of chocolate fudge instantly filed his nose.

"What can I help you with?" The lady behind the counter asked.

Chase looked up at her and realized he needed to order at least a small item so he wouldn't be called for loitering or something.

"Yeah, can I have a couple squares of that chocolate fudge there?" Chase asked.

The lady nodded, "Yeah, that'll be six dollars," She said.

Chase nodded and handed the woman six dollars. She looked at him wearily before handing him the fudge. Chase took it with out bothering to thank her. He sat in a corner booth to where he was able to see all around him, to make sure nobody could sneak up on him. Though with his super hearing, he doubted anyone could sneak up on him. He heard the door open and saw that it was just some normal customers that walked in. Chase took a bite of the fudge he had and leaned back in the booth and crossed his arms. He sighed as he felt like crying but, no tears came.

When Chase was done eating the fudge, he handed the other one to a little kid who smiled at him.

"Thank you!" The little boy cheered.

Chase didn't say anything and headed out of the fudge shop not exactly sure where he would go. It was a cold windy morning. Despite the three layers of clothing Chase had, he was still shivering. Then it occurred to him that he couldn't wear three layers of clothing. He would look more suspicious then he already was.

"Hey buddy, you from Texas or something?"

Chase looked up at the guy that said that.

"You must be because, it's not that cold outside," he said and thumbed at the shorts he was wearing.

Chase ignored him. See? He knew he would attract attention. He headed to the nearest bathroom and took off the two layers of clothing he had on leaving him with a black band T and a pair of sweats. He took off the sweats and put on some black jeans. He folded up his clothes and put them in his backpack, on his way out, he felt colder.

Just then, he felt a tingly sensation in his hard drive. Huh, that's weird, he just got a software update. He wondered why. Maybe Mr. Davenport was trying to contact him. Tell him that it's okay to come back. He put a finger to his head to examine the update.

"Chase Davenport, I know where you are," It was a man he didn't recognize.

"My name is Victor Krane. And I have Tasha and Leo in custody, if you want them out alive, I suggest you come and get them. I am sending you my coordinates, you have ten minutes to get here, or I down size your family."

The message ended and Chase knew that he had to save Tasha and Leo. This was going to be interesting, the coordinates were sent to his chip and he knew where to go. He geo leaped back to Mission Creek.

* * *

Mr. Davenport had found out where Chase was by the afternoon after the last day of school for the kids. When Bree returned with no Leo, Mr. Davenport started to worry.

"Where's Leo?" He asked, "Where's Tasha?" He added knowing that she was going to pick up their son and daughter.

"I don't know," Bree said, "I waited for Leo for a bit and then figured he would be out eventually, I thought he would come home eventually because he probably got stopped by the teacher or something…"  
Bree trailed off when Eddy's screen turned on.

"Help!" Leo shouted.  
"Help us!" Tasha shouted.

Bree, Adam, and Donald looked at the screen and saw where Leo and Tasha where.

"I knew it, Douglas has them!" Donald shouted.

Victor Krane came into view.

"Guess again," Krane said and laughed maniacally. "I'm sending you my coordinates. Get here in ten minutes or their dead, oh, and you might have an extra,"

Eddy's screen turned off and Bree picked up the tablet.

"Got it, their at the corner of Maple and Prescott," She said.  
"Oh, nice neighborhood," Adam said, "Crime does pay,"  
Davenport sighed,

"I did find Chase, but, we need to get to Leo and Tasha first, look, there are too many unknowns with this Krane guy, this one I do alone,"  
"Mr. Davenport, we have faced this guy, he's the toughest enemy we've ever faced,"  
"Yeah, and plus with out her super speed, you'll never make it,"  
"My Daven Cycle will get me there in plenty of time, I'll have Tasha and Leo home by dinner,"

* * *

"You know, I am a very well known news reporter, and this could bring a lot of heat your way," Tasha said when Krane forced her and her son to get into a box.

"I've seen your show, I'm doing the world a favor!" Krane shouted.  
"If you do anything to hurt my family, I will end you," Leo said.  
"Really?" Krane said and cracked his knuckles.  
"Box it is," Leo said and got into the box.  
"Sweetie, you have got to stop talking to him. Adam and Bree will be here and you'll be sorry," Tasha said.  
"No, you're egocentric husband will try to be a hero and play right into my hands," Krane said.  
"Haha!" Davenport shouted and entered the warehouse thermo blaster in hand.

See? Krane nodded at him.  
"By the way, you have an extra," He said and thumbed at the door with Chase walking through.

Sense Chase wasn't able to geo leap into the place, he had to geo leap besides it and find a way inside. When he was able to find a way, he used his normal running speed and found the room. He walked inside and tried to throw Krane out of the way. Krane countered it though and used his telekinesis to throw Chase across the room.

"You stopped me with your security fence. Turn it back off!"  
"Never!" Davenport shouted.  
"How about now?" Krane smiled and pushed a button turning on the heat in the box.  
"What is that? What did you do?" Donald shouted.  
"It's like a microwave, good for chicken, baaad for humans," Krane grinned "Now, you got a choice, Adam, Bree, and Chase, or them? Tick tock,"

* * *

Bree and Adam were able to get the security fence off. Before they were able to go however, Krane appeared and then Chase appeared afterwards.

"Chase!" Bree cried out not sure what to show at the moment.  
Right now they were in danger. Was Chase working with Krane now? She wouldn't be surprised if he was.

"How would you like your lives to end?" Krane shouted.  
"Living on Mars, accidentally take off my helmet…" Adam started to say.  
"Get him!" He shouted and charged at Krane knocking him down.

Just then, Douglas ran into the room with a blaster and Chase looked at him with loathe in his eyes.

"Hey son, love the hair," he grinned.

Chase narrowed his eyes at his father. Douglas had the blaster pointed at Krane.

"I should have done this a long time ago!" Douglas shouted.  
There was an awkward silence between all of them and Krane got up and shot Douglas back.

Chase and the others watched as the whole scene unfolded before their eyes. Chase was stuck between defending Douglas or watching him get blasted by Krane's blast. In a split second decision, he chose the former, Krane was much more dangerous then Douglas. Chase knew though that what he did would deem him a traitor for life. He got between Douglas and Krane. He put his force field up and the ball of energy bounced off of it and knocked Krane back again. He and Douglas got up.

"Get out of my house!" Donald shouted at Douglas when he ran in.

That split second distraction caused Krane to Geo Leap away.

"Donny, I can explain," Douglas started.  
"You're lucky I'm letting you go. Now get out before I change my mind!"  
Douglas sighed and ran out of the lab. Donald looked at Chase and pretended like nothing happened. No, his son didn't just run away and come back again.

"What I miss?" Donald said when he looked at his kids who looked at Chase with loathe in their eyes.


	5. Internal Conflict

"What I miss?" Donald said when he looked at his kids who looked at Chase with loathe in their eyes.

Adam looked at his brother with confusion in his eyes. How could he be defending Douglas? He thought that Chase abandoned their father. Bree beat him to the punch with the question though.

Bree crossed her arms and stared at Chase.

"Aren't you going after daddy?" She asked in the most sour voice she could find with out using her vocal manipulation.

"Look, I thought Krane would be the bigger threat. If I didn't defend Da-Douglas, Krane would have killed him then turned to us. At least if Krane fled, it would give us time to think of a plan to beat him," Chase said.

He was surprisingly calmer then he thought he would be.

Donald looked at his son. Was he going to run away again? He didn't know. Donald sighed and decided not to give Chase another reason to be stressed. Instead, he hugged his son who hugged him back. He was a bit disappointed that Chase almost called Douglas dad. He pushed that thought in the back of his head.

Chase hugged his dad back and wondered why he almost called Douglas dad. He sighed deciding not to ponder it. And what? Make his self angry? He was afraid he would take off again.

"So, how are we going to beat Krane?" Bree asked changing her attitude trying to put the thought of how Chase almost called Douglas dad.

"We could freeze him right?" Adam offered after he thought about it as his family reunited again.

They looked at Adam.

"Adam, Krane is a power house, how would we get away with it?" Bree asked  
Adam shrugged, "I'm just offering suggestions," he said.  
"Freezing?" Chase asked.

It was obvious that Donald created a new invention when Chase was gone. Donald nodded.

"Yeah," He said, "I invented something called a cryo blaster, something that could freeze anything in a nanno second. Check it out," Donald said.

He went over and got his invention out and showed Chase. He pointed it at his coffee mug and pressed the freeze button freezing it instantly. Chase grinned inwardly but nodded in reality.

"That…may work," He pointed out, "Now we just need to find Krane,"  
"How about you guys rest?" Davenport suggested, "Let me rephrase that, I want you to rest, you had a long day," He added.

The children sighed and headed to their rooms. One day out of the capsules wouldn't hurt them any right?  
When Chase was in his day room, he sighed glad that his family didn't suddenly deem him a traitor. He turned his music up really loud, his thoughts engrossed in a flashback.

_It was the tenth of November. A week before Marcus' sixteenth birthday. Oh no. Chase woke up in the morning ready to start a new day. He checked his self in the mirror, his brown hair had gotten a bit longer but wasn't down to his shoulders yet. It just fell in a feather like way past his ears and his bangs had grown out a lot. After coming out of the bathroom, he looked over at Marcus who was recharging in his capsule. Chase watched as Marcus stumbled out of his capsule. Literally. Chase rose his eyebrows. Marcus has never done that. Maybe it was getting close to when he would burn out…Chase sighed and decided to push that in the back of his mind. Last night, Douglas declared that it was an opportunity the next day to give the boys the day off for once._

_"Come on Marcus, get up, dad said we could get the day off and I want to take advantage it as much as possible," He said._

_Marcus rolled his eyes "I'm up, I'm up, now c'mon, I can rob fifty dollars out of dad's wallet, he won't notice,"_  
 _"How about a hundred? I want some new clothes," Chase said._

_Marcus laughed and punched him playfully, "Sense when did you care about fashion?"_  
 _"Sense I left my nerdy life behind, now c'mon, let's go," Chase replied his voice sounding impatient._  
 _Marcus sighed, "Fine," he muttered._

_After grabbing a hundred dollars out of Douglas's desk drawer, the two of them geo leaped to a stall in the mall restroom. Yes it was gross but, nobody would suspect that they appeared out of thin air. The entire day was spent mainly just goofing off, Chase got a few sets of clothes and they laughed as they threw food at the people who got mad at them._

_When Chase and Marcus got home, it was almost kind of comical. One moment, Marcus was laughing and carrying on with Chase, and the next minute, he literally just dropped dead._

In reality, Chase woke up the next morning. Apparently, that so called flashback was a dream. He felt his face and felt tears in his eyes. He shook his head and wiped his eyes. Crying wasn't for him anymore and he hated when he cried a few days ago over feeling guilty about how Bree hated him now.

She still hates me, and doesn't trust me, He thought to his self.

Going home to daddy? her voice was full of loathe and betrayal.

He sighed and pushed the thoughts in the back of his mind. Though the thoughts kept creeping up on him. What if he couldn't gain his family's trust back? After he ran away, not once but twice? Chase put his head in his hands, how was he going to gain back his family's trust? He had no idea.


	6. Chapter 6

Chase put his head in his hands, how was he going to gain back his family's trust? He had no idea.

Chase got up and opened his drawer. Putting on a grey shirt. He then realized that he got suspended for a month. He sighed and slammed his drawer. He sighed and put some sweatpants on and headed downstairs. He saw Bree and waved at her. She just ignored him and got a bowl of cereal ready. She took the bowl and headed to her room. As Bree stormed back to her room, she wondered if she would ever talk to her brother again. She knew she had to eventually but, he doesn't seem to understand. He left his family twice, and he defended Douglas. Yeah, he did say why but, Krane still got away. So did Douglas.

"You have to talk to him some time you know," Davenport said when she was downstairs in the lab getting ready for school.

"Why should I? He doesn't understand what he put us through," Bree countered as she put her hair up in a pony tail.

"Well, he's your brother," Donald started,

"Yeah? So?"  
Donald sighed. How come his children couldn't forgive their brother as easily as he forgives him? Yes, he was walking on eggshells now that Chase was back again, but he's his son and he still loves him as such.

Adam came out from using the bathroom and he looked over and saw a kid he didn't recognize at first sitting on the couch. Then he remembered what Chase looked like and he frowned. Adam sighed. It seems the family thought that Adam didn't really know what was going on. Not true. Sense he's quiet most of the time, he's been the most observant. Also, he's been the most hurt it seemed. Chase betrayed the family's trust not once but twice, maybe three times. Adam wasn't sure if Chase was defending Douglas for the sake of the family or the sake of Douglas.

"The only reason I defended Douglas was because if Krane killed him, in turn, he would have killed us. At least if Krane fled, it would give us some time to think of a plan to take Krane down.

In reality, Adam sighed, he wanted to trust Chase again but it would be difficult, he would at least give Chase the benefit of the doubt, he thought as he waved at Chase and gave him a smile. Adam would forgive anyone when they asked, it was a pet peeve about his self that he didn't like.

* * *

 

A day or two passed and the house seemed quieter sense everyone found out that Chase defended Douglas. He did have his reasons yes, and Adam understood why. But, why did he still feel angry with him? One morning, Adam watched as his siblings got ready for school. Bree got a thick folder out of her backpack.

"What's that?" Chase asked pointing to the folder. His voice sounded bored.

"You're homework, you may be suspended but you still got homework. You have a project to do in History by the way," Bree told Chase.

She handed him the folder with out looking at him.

"What's up your ass Bree?" Chase asked and took the folder from her.  
"Oh, I don't know Chase, how about I go missing for two years and see how you feel," Bree snipped at him.

"Alright, alright," Davenport interrupted them.  
"Bree? Get your backpack and head to the car, I'll drive you. Chase? Get started on that homework," Donald said to both his children.

Both the teens rolled their eyes and went their separate ways. Leo followed Bree out the door and Adam sighed and went to his room.

Chase had decided that he would geo leap to the library. Sense Tasha was still asleep, there was nobody to stop him. Well, except maybe Adam but Adam had gone to his room. Chase wrote a note telling them where he was and when he left. Weather they believed him or not? That was another story. Chase stuck the note on the fridge, got his backpack and geo leaped to the library.

When Davenport got home, he assumed his son went to his room to study. Hell, who was Donald kidding? This was the new Chase, and the new Chase was a type of person who was rebellious and didn't care about school anymore. With that in mind, Donald thought his son had ran away again. He sighed and went to fix his self some breakfast. He noticed a note on the fridge.

To who ever reads this, went to the library at 8 am, Chase,

Donald smiled to his self. Even if it was a slim chance, he knew the old Chase was in there somewhere.

Chase appeared at the alleyway behind the library and walked on over to the entrance. He opened the door and walked inside. Considering it was still early in the morning and the library just opened, there wasn't much people here except the staff and a few other people browsing for books. Chase sighed and sat at a desk and got out his folder and text books. He took out his folder and found the history report paper. He sighed and read to his self.

A two page report on an invention that revolutionized history in the twentieth century.

_Okay, seems simple enough,_

The first thing that came to mind for Chase was TV. Simple enough. He got to work by getting a few books on the subject. What seemed like half the day was really only two hours, Chase decided to take a break from his report. He laid back in his chair and noticed a guy that was sitting two rows ahead of him. The guy had longish sort of shaggy hair. Not as long as Chase's though. It was colored a dark red but Chase could tell it was died. He noticed the boy looked to be around his age and as tall as he was. Chase saw that the boy also was wearing all black like he was. The boy turned slightly and Chase saw that he had green eyes. Chase could feel his cheeks getting hot. For some reason, despite the large scar across the left side of the boy's face, he found this boy to be good looking. Chase looked down.

He never considered his self to be gay but, even before he changed his personality, he was never interested in girls. At the time, he just thought it was because he never found the right one. Chase now realized that he was wrong.

After Chase was done with his homework, and most of his history report, he geo leaped home and his parents didn't seem to notice him that. Either, or they didn't hear him yet. It was okay though, Chase had too many feelings circling around in his head. He quietly crept up to his bedroom and silently shut the door. Why is he even considering that that boy was cute? For all he knew, the guy could have been strait. Chase sighed and threw a random object at the wall. What if the guy wasn't there at the library tomorrow? Chase turned around and tried to get a nap in. These feelings were way too complicated to figure out. All he knew was that one, he thought this guy was attractive, two Chase was nervous as hell, and three, he would see if he could find out tomorrow.

The next day, after telling his dad where he would be, Chase geo leaped to the library at the same time that he did yesterday. He walked in silently and sat at the same desk. That guy wasn't there yet. Chase sighed and decided to get started on his homework while he waited. He wondered if he would show up today. If he did then what would Chase do? Walk up to him and say I'm Chase I think you're cute? Yeah, like that would happen. He looked up after a while and his hopes were confirmed when he saw the boy again reading a menga it looked like. The boy looked at him and Chase saw him smile. Chase took this as a good sign and smiled back.


	7. Chapter 7

The boy looked at him and Chase saw him smile. Chase took this as a good sign and smiled back.

That afternoon, Donald watched as his son entered the living room. Even though Chase seemed to be acting like his same "I don't care about school anymore but I'll do the work so you'll shut up" self, for lack of a better word, he seemed to carry his self differently too. But Donald didn't know why.

"There's lunch on the table," He told his son who nodded,  
"K, thanks dad…Mr. Davenport," Chase replied.  
That was strange, Donald thought to his self. He's never called me dad before.

Donald ignored the slip up though. Obviously his son didn't want him to notice it.

That night Chase was distracted at the dinner table. He knew it was stupid because… of reasons but, he couldn't stop thinking about that guy.

"Huh? Wha?" Chase said when he looked up from his plate.

Bree tried to get her brother's attention. He was acting like he was on cloud nine all day. She wanted to ask him what's up. She pushed passed her grudge towards him and tried to get his attention.

"Chase?" She started, he didn't answer, "Chase!" She shouted at him.  
"Huh? Wha?" Chase said when he looked up.

Bree rolled her eyes, "You've been on cloud nine all day, what's going on?" She asked.

"Yeah, did you meet a girl or something? Cus you're acting like Bree when she's crushing on a guy," Leo said.  
Chase blushed crimson and looked down at his plate. He couldn't up the courage to tell them that it wasn't a girl but a guy.

"Oh! I knew it!" Adam shouted and pointed to his little brother.

"Who is it Chase? What does she look like?" Leo sing snoged.

Chase sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Excuse me," He muttered and pushed his plate aside.  
Chase headed to his room frustrated again. He pushed his dresser drawer. Thanks to his super strength it made a hole in the wall when the dresser fell. He sighed and flopped on his bed. How the hell was he going to tell his family? He put his head in his hands. This was going to be difficult. He decided that he would see if he could meet that guy. Hand him a book or something. Chase remembered that the kid was into manga. Chase never really read a menga before sense he got back home from always running.

The next day, Chase went through the same routine. He waited for that kid to get there. Around eleven, the guy wasn't there. Chase sighed. He knew this was a waste of time, he thought about trying tomorrow. Maybe the guy would be here then. Chase checked out the first three mangas in a series. He headed to a coffee shop and got his self a frape. He opened the manga and was a bit surprised. He then remembered that the Japanese read from left to right as opposed to how other countries read. It took him only three hours to read the whole three books. Surprisingly…or not, he actually enjoyed reading it. Tomorrow, he decided, he would go down and switch the three for the next four, five, and six books.

The rest of the day, Chase worked on some more homework that Bree gave him. Anything to not have his family ask him about his love problems. He didn't to open his trap. Not yet anyways. The homework was easy sense his brain was basically like a sponge. Absorbing all the information that was handed to him.

Chase looked up from the manga he was reading to the boy that he saw a couple days ago. Chase felt his heart quicken and his palms started to feel clammy the kid was sitting in the same table as him. Chase rubbed his hands on his pants and the kid looked up at him.

"I noticed you reading that Inuyasha manga," The kid said.

Chase nodded, the guy's voice sounded quiet. Well, they were in a library but, he sounded like he was being shy about talking to him.

"Yeah, I am, I'm Chase by the way," Chase said and stuck out a hand for the guy to shake,

The guy shook Chase's hand.  
"Jonas," He said.

Jonas watched as Chase nodded and slid the book over to him. He liked how Chase looked, he was cute looking. He loved his eyes. What was Jonas thinking? He was probably strait. Then again, the first time he saw Chase, he noticed that Chase blushed when he glanced at him. And he smiled back at him when Jonas smiled first. He could tell that Chase had a rough past judging by the scars on his face from cut marks. Jonas could relate as he touched the scar on his face gingerly. He remembered when he came out of the closet to his strict Christian family.

_"Mom dad? I got something to tell you,"_   
_"is it anything illegal?" Dad asked and Jonas shook his head,_   
_"Did you get a girl knocked up?" Mom asked again, Jonas shook his head._   
_"Then shoot," His dad said._   
_Jonas took a breath and let it out, "I'm gay," He said._   
_The room got so quiet you could hear a pin drop,_   
_"What?" His mom asked._   
_His dad got up and did something that Jonas kind of expected, he slapped his son across the face._   
_"You are no son of mine, get out of my house!" He roared at him._

In reality, Jonas had to wipe a tear from his eye. Feelings of rejection and anger entered his mind again. He sighed and shoved the feelings in the back of his mind. He looked up at Chase who looked at him.

"Dude, you okay?" Chase asked.

Jonas nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine, did you say something?"

"Yeah, I was just wondering if you wanted to go somewhere to talk, you know,"

Chase rubbed the back of his neck. He thought back to when Jonas smiled at him. Was it genuine? Or was he just doing that to be friendly so it wouldn't' seem as awkward?

"Yeah, it sounds nice, that coffee shop a block from here okay with you?" Jonas asked.

He couldn't believe a guy was actually asking him out. He could understand Chase's nervousness though.

Chase smiled slightly, it worked! It actually worked!

"Yeah, that's it, how about now?"

Jonas nodded and got up with Chase.

Both boys went to the counter and checked out their books and headed out the door to the coffee shop. What the hell was Chase supposed to talk about with this guy? He has never been on a date before much less with a boy. He sighed and decided he would just wing it no matter how awkward it may be. Chase bought a frape for his self.

"Do you want anything Jonas?" Chase asked him.

Jonas shook his head, "No, I'm good,"

The truth was, with Jonas living in a half way house, he didn't have much money. He was too polite or shy to ask though. Chase just shrugged and ordered one for his self. Both boys sat down at a chair and Chase decided that he should start by talking about Inuyasha as he knew that would be at least one thing he and Jonas had in common.

"So what is Inuyasha exactly? He's not human right?" Chase asked.

"Oh, he's a half breed, I'm not entirely sure how but, he's half demon and half human,"  
Chase nodded "And the shikon jewel?"  
"It's the jewel of four souls. Who ever is holding it is granted with a whole lot of power,"

Chase nodded and couldn't stop his self from covering up a blush with a grin.

"What's up?" Jonas asked noticing Chase's smile.

His smile is cute,Jonas thought to his self.

Chase shook his head, "Nothing, It's just…never mind dude,"

Chase could tell he was slipping back to his old ways, he has never been shy like this in a while. He heard the person behind the counter call his name. He walked up, got his drink and sat back down. Chase sipped a bit of his coffee and sat back in his chair. Jonas realized that Chase was having a hard time trying to think of what to say, so Jonas decided to start the conversation again this time.

"What kind of music you like?" He asked.

"Heavy medal and rock," Chase said.

Jonas nodded, "I could tell by your shirt, it's Linkin Park,"  
Chase nodded, "Yeah, it is," He said, "I like the deep meaning behind their songs, I could relate to most of the songs," He said.

Jonas nodded, "Same here, like Breaking The Habbit," He said,

"Or Runaway," Chase added.

Jonas nodded. For the rest of the date, Chase and Jonas started mentioning songs that they liked. At the end of the date, Chase's phone beeped indicating a text message. He read it.

Hey, just wanted to know what's going on, you still at the library? It was his dad.

Chase sent a quick message telling his dad he was just finishing up. Not the first time he lied to him, won't be the last,

"What was that?" Jonas asked.  
"Nothing," Chase said, "Just my dad wanting to know where I'm at," He said.  
Jonas nodded and Chase got up, "I should get going. Here," He said and got a piece of paper and pencil out. Chase wrote down his cell number and handed it to Jonas.

"If you wanna text me some time," He said blushing.

Jonas nodded and took his number, he could use the half way house's phone. But, he could only use it for a few minutes at a time though.

"Yeah, I'll call you first," He said, "Just…don't call me back, it's weird, let me call you first," Jonas said.

Later on in the evening, Chase was in his bedroom. He was starting to worry. Jonas hadn't called him yet. Had something happened to him? Chase was starting to worry.


	8. Family Meeting

That afternoon, Chase had came home after Donald had told him too. Donald watched as his son came home that afternoon. He saw that Chase had a different tone in the way he acted. He seemed a bit happier. He kept checking his phone occasionally like he was waiting for a call. Donald recalled the memory of yesterday when his son looked like he was in his own little world, then he smiled to his self, Chase was in love. Boy was it a surprise when he found out who it was.

Chase got some orange juice out and pored his self a glass. He kept checking his phone sense it was on silent because he didn't like the annoying ring tones. He kept checking every five minutes it seemed if Jonas was calling him yet. Chase turned around and saw his dad smiling at him.

"What?" Chase asked.

Donald shook his head, "Nothing son," He said and laughed a bit.

Donald walked out of the kitchen to leave Chase to his own thoughts.

Chase walked up to his room. Would Jonas ever call? And how would Chase tell his family about it? What would they think? Would they kick him out because he came out of the closet? Chase sighed and got his epod out. He turned the music up and turned to the song Linkin Park A Place For My Head.

As the night dragged on, he was starting to get worried, would Jonas ever call him? He sighed and put his phone down.

Adam walked down the hall. He was wondering what was up with Chase, he saw that his brother was quieter then he usually was. Seemed to be in his own little world. He walked into Chase's room.

"Chase? Dinners on," He said.

Chase looked up at his brother. Despite having his earbuds in, he was able to hear him and nodded,

"Okay, I'll be down in a minute or two," Chase said.

Adam nodded and headed back downstairs. Chase let out a gasp when right then, there was a number that he didn't recognize.

"Hello?" Chase said when he answered the phone.

"Yeah, is this Chase?"  
"Yeah, Jonas?"  
"Yeah, it's me. Look, I can only talk for a few minutes okay?"  
"Yeah, sure, how's it going? What's up?" Chase asked.

Jonas on the other end shrugged, "Nothing much, what's up with you?"  
"About the same. I'm just listening to Linkin Park. Look, I have to go pretty soon, think we can meet up again at the library tomorrow?"  
"Yeah, that sounds good," Jonas said. "Look Chase, I have to go, someone else wants to use the phone,"  
Jonas was tempted to say I love you but, he didn't. Not yet anyways.

"Yeah, sure, bye," He heard Chase say.

The phone hung up and Jonas hang up on the other end. He stepped back as he watched another kid use the phone. He walked to the make shift kitchen place and got his self some cold food that was left over. He hopped on a beat up couch and started to eat. He really wanted to see Chase tomorrow.

Chase meanwhile, went downstairs for dinner and he smelt Lazania. Mmmm, that's his favorite dish, as long as Tasha was making it. He decided that he would tell his family at the dinner table. He would tell them how he really felt and hoped for the best. He got a plate of food and sat down at the dinner table with his family.

"Guys, I have to tell you something," Chase said.

The family looked at Chase waiting for him to talk.

"Sure, what's up son?" Donald asked, though he had an idea of what it could be.

"Well…" Chase started and looked down at his plate.  
"I'm gay," He said looking up at his family.

"So you got a boyfriend?" His dad asked.

Chase shrugged, "I met a guy named Jonas and we talked for a while at the library and coffee shop. I gave him my phone number and he called me a few minutes ago."  
"I knew you were in love son," Donald said,

"My baby boy has a boyfriend!" Tasha cheers and gets up. She tries to hug Chase from behind excited.

Chase looked at his sibblings waiting to see if they accepted it like his parents did.

"Ha, Chase has a boyfriend!" His siblings started to tease him.

Chase blushed crimson and looked down. He sighed tbough, glad that the whole family was okay with it. He glared at his siblings though who only laughed harder. When everyone calmed down, surprisingly Bree was the first to talk to him.

"Why didn't you tell us before Chase?" she asked him.

Chase shrugged, "Because, before, I didn't know that I was gay, I just thought that I didn't find the right girl yet. And when I did find out, I was afraid of what you all would think. So you accept it?"  
"Sweetie, we would accept you no matter what," Tasha said.

She put a comforting hand on Chase's shoulder and smiled at him.

"I'm glad," Chase replied.

The family nodded and Donald put a hand on his son's shoulder.

"You should bring him over for dinner some time, we would really like to meet him," He said.

Chase nodded "Okay dad," He said.

The rest of the night went by in a blur and before Chase knew it, it was the next day. He saw his friend, again, for lack of a better word maybe, at the usual table in the library. He sat by him.

* * *

 

"Hey Chase, what's up?" Jonas said.  
"I'm just doing work that I missed from being suspended,"  
Jonas snorted, "Really now?"  
Chase nodded, "Yeah, why?"  
Jonas shrugged, "Nothing," He said.

Jonas smiled at Chase. God he was hot. Jonas' smile dropped at the next words that Chase said and feeling of fear for his new friend came over him.

"I came out of the closet yesterday," Chase told him.

Jonas nodded waiting for him to continue.

"It wasn't what I expected," Chase said, "My family was actually okay with it," He said.

Jonas' feelings of fear for his friend turned to anger and jealousy,

"Well, lucky you," he muttered.

Chase looked at Jonas confused for some reason, "Wha you mean?" He asked.

"Well, my parents kicked me out when I told them I was gay," Jonas said anger and hurt in his words.

Chase sighed feeling guilty, "I'm sorry," He said.

Jonas shrugged, "It's not your fault. I try not to think about them, you know? It's in the past,"  
Chase nodded. But he didn't know. He couldn't imagine what it would be like if his parents weren't supportive.

"Yeah," Chase said. "How about I take you to my place? My dad said he wanted to meet you," Chase said.

Jonas looked at Chase and thought about what he said, his family wanted to meet him? He started to grow really nervous.

"Okay," He agreed.

Chase grinned, "Cool, I'll let him know,"  
Chase text his dad.

Dad? Is it okay if Jonas comes over for lunch? Chase sent the message.

A couple minutes later, he got a reply and looked at it.

Sure son Davenport said.

Chase grinned, he couldn't wait for Jonas to meet his family.

The rest of the morning was spent at the coffee shop just talking about random crap that the two boys could think of. Small talk, nothing too serious.

Jonas was a secretive person though, he didn't trust anyone that much yet. He's been rejected too many times in the past. Not to mention his abusive childhood.

Later on that afternoon, Bree and Adam returned home from school and Donald looked at them.

"Chase sent me a text and said he was going to bring Jonas over," Donald said.

Bree nodded. "Okay," She said.

Tasha squealed with delight at the fact that her son might have a mate. Donald rolled his eyes and looked at Tasha as if to say 'control your self' Tasha glared at her husband and Donald backed down.

"About damn time!" Eddy shouted a few minutes later when Chase walked in through the door with Jonas.

"Don't mind him, that's just Eddy our smart home security system that we all know and loathe," Chase said.

Donald was the first to introduce his self.

"I'm Donald and this is Adam, Bree, Leo, Tasha, and of course you know Chase," He said trying to ignore the large scar on Jonas' face. It was a bit difficult to ignore. He tried his best though. He could see how his son would like this kid, he seems to be in the same boat as Chase, more or less.

Jonas nodded at his introductions. Tasha who must have been Donald's wife, cheered and declared that she was going to make something to eat. The rest of the day went off without a hitch. Chase groaned as his family forced him and Jonas to play a game of charades. Though, Jonas didn't seem to mind.

When Jonas had returned back to the halfway house, he flopped on the couch ignoring the other runaways as he thought about Chase's family. He wondered why Chase felt embarrassed, Jonas would kill to have a family like that. They seemed to enjoy each other's company and loved each other. What could be more perfect?  
That night, Chase was thinking about the day. His family forced him and Jonas to sit through a game of charades which Chase found annoying and boring. He would rather want to spend time getting to know Jonas and not with his family. He knew he shouldn't hold a grudge against his family but still. That night, Jonas didn't call him. He tried not to think anything of it.


	9. The Rescue

That night, Jonas didn't call him. He tried not to think anything of it. Chase sighed and got out his math text books. He put his ear phones in his head songs from various metal and rock bands filling his head. He tried to work on a math assignment, what are the points in the graph? He thought to his self. He was easily able to, thanks to his super smarts, get his homework done easily. But, he purposely put wrong answers on a few equations. What? Just because he agreed with his self to do his work doesn't mean he was going to be perfect at it, but he wasn't going to be crappy at it either. A B would make his dad stop complaining to him.

A few days passed, Chase didn't see Jonas at the library when he went over there to read mengas. Huh…Chase assumed Jonas was a drop out considering he was always at the library every day during school hours. He wondered what was going on. Chase only had one way to contact Jonas though.

Don't call me, let me call you Jonas' words rang through his head. Chase sighed. He knew what Jonas said but, he was also worried about his friend. He tried the number and waited.

"Hello?" Someone who was a male that wasn't Jonas answered the phone.

"Yeah, this is Chase Davenport, is Jonas there?"  
"Jonas?" The person on the other line asked, "He hasn't returned here for the past three days,"  
"What, what do you mean he hasn't returned?" Chase asked.

"Da know, look kid, this is a half way house, I'm assuming the bloke probably set off to go somewhere else or somethin'"

Chase nodded, "Okay, thanks," He said.

Chase sighed and hung up the phone. So he knew this much about Jonas. He knew that he liked menga and heavy metal and rock like Chase now does. He also assumed Jonas must have been a drop out because he lived in a half way house. Chase sighed. Jonas might have ran away. Chase decided this was something he should forget about. It was a waste of time to invest any type of feelings in this guy. No matter how miniscule they might have been. Like his past life, Chase shoved this in the very back of his mind so he wouldn't have to think about it. Yeah, easier said then done. This was going to be a long month.

* * *

Where the hell was he? Jonas had no idea. Well, he knew that he was in a cage in a warehouse. But where exactly was this warehouse? He remembered yesterday.

Jonas was heading back to the half way house after he had a second meeting with Chase. Or was it their first date? He considered it a bit of both he guessed. As Jonas ambled on down the road at a slower pace then usual, he thought about how Chase looked, he liked his black hair and brown eyes. It looked good on him. Jonas blushed at the thought. He also liked how Chase had some similarities. For one, he may be gay. Another, they both liked mengas and rock music. Even though Jonas was in deep thought about his crush, he still was paying attention. He got his mouth covered by a hand. He couldn't see the owner but, he did fight all the way until he blacked out.

Douglas was sitting in a chair staring at his captive who just started to wake up. Douglas was spying on his son yes from afar. He learned that "Jonas" as he was called was someone that Chase cared about. And someone that didn't know that Chase had bionics. Hum…we'll see if Chase will have to use his bionics in front of Jonas. It's just a matter of how.

"Where the hall am I? Who are you?" Jonas shouted looking at the man standing before him.

Jonas narrowed his eyes when the man smiled.

* * *

 

The same day in the afternoon, Chase was just relaxing in the living room with his family who tried to talk to him but he didn't really answer. He tried his best not to think about Jonas.

He's in the past, it'll just weight you down, don't think about it.

Chase sighed and threw a book he was reading at the wall.

"Hey!" Bree shouted, "Watch it!"  
"Sue me," Chase muttered.

Bree rolled her eyes and headed to her room. How was she going to build up her relationship again with her brother if she can't even have a pleasant conversation with him? She looked up again when Chase stood up.

"What's up?" Leo asked.

This was really weird, Chase just got a software update on his chip.

"This is really weird, I just got a software update on my chip," He muttered.

Chase looked to Mr. Davenport who was looking at him. His whole family was looking at him actually. He inspected the update an realized it wasn't an update but a message. A message from Douglas. They watched as a mini hologram version of Douglas showed up before them all.

"Hey son, good to see ya," Douglas started.

Chase sighed annoyed waiting for the rest of the message to be done.

"Just wanted to let you know that I've been watching you. And I know you have a friend. Jonas right? I'll send you the coordinates of my location after you get this message. If you want to save your friend, I suggest you come and get him."  
Douglas disappeared and Chase was panicking inside Jonas didn't run away, he was captured. Captured by Douglas.

* * *

 

After Chase received the coordinates, he started to get his shoes and his mission suit.

Bree watched as her brother got ready. He went down to the lab and she decided to follow him. She didn't want him to do this alone. She tapped her other brother on the shoulder and he got up. He must have known what she was thinking he looked to their dad who nodded and they all followed Chase down to the lab. He was going to need some back up.

Chase stared over at his family and rolled his eyes. Why were they going to help him? He didn't want them to get hurt!

"Guys, what are you doing?" Chase asked.

"There's no way you're going there man," Adam said.

"At least not with out some back up," Bree added.

Chase nodded and let them reluctantly get in their mission suits. Then he realized something, how was he going to stop Douglas with out his bionics? He had no idea.

* * *

 

When his family was ready, Chase held Adam, and Bree and geo leaped to the location that Douglas sent him. When they got there, they saw that Jonas was there in a cage. So was Douglas.

"Chase!" Jonas shouted seeing his friend.

"See you found me," Douglas said and smiled.

Chase growled, "Yeah, I found you, what the hell do you want Douglas?"  
"Oh, nothing much really, just want my son to return to me, you know how it is."

Chase rolled his eyes.  
"Yeah, not gonna happen. I already made that mistake, not going to make it again,"  
Jonas was genuinely confused, was this Chase's father? Then if that's the case then who was Donald Davenport? Jonas sighed, he would decide to ask later about it, if he ever got out of this cage…He jumped when he saw Douglas get out a gun and shoot it towards Chase. He was even more surprised when Chase put up a force field which rebounded the bullet. What the hell?! What's going on here?!  
Chase looked at Jonas's face. His eyes were wide after he saw him put up the force field. How was Chase going to explain this? He sighed. He guessed the truth would be wisest. First he had to get Jonas out of here!

Bree decided it would be okay to use bionics sense Jonas clearly saw Chase put up the force field. She super speeded knocking Douglas down. As Douglas was distracted with getting up, Chase took the opportunity and used his super speed. He used his super strength to bend the bars open.

"Dude, what's…what's going on?" Jonas asked.  
"I'll explain things later," Chase said, "We need to get you out of here,"  
Chase took his family and Jonas and geo leaped to his house. When they got back home, Chase looked to his new friend hoping he didn't just ruin everything.


	10. Arrested

Hoping he didn't just ruin everything,

Jonas was very confused, he just saw his friend have…bionics. Was that the right word to call it? He looked to Chase wanting an explanation.

Chase sighed. He just exposed his bionics in front of Jonas. What if Jonas thinks he's a freak? What if he tells someone?"  
"Dude, what…what was that? It was cool!" Jonas said.

Chase was pleasantly surprised. Did that mean he accepted him for who he was? He looked to his family who only shrugged.

Thanks guys, Chase thought.

He sighed and decided to take a shot.

"I'm bionic.." He said "And so are my siblings. We're humans with bionic chips in our neck that give us certain abilities," He said.

Jonas nodded slowly. This was awesome! He couldn't believe his new friend was this cool.

"Wow, this is totally awesome!" He shouted and hugged Chase.

Chase blushed when Jonas hugged him. Chase was also surprised. Very surprised now. He thought Jonas would think he was weird.

"You can't tell anyone okay?"  
"Oh yeah, of course not,' Jonas said calming down.

"Did your voice just change?" Bree asked.

Jonas nodded, "Yeah, it happens when ever I get excited about something. I call it a gay accent," Jonas replied in his normal tone of voice.

Chase let out a breath he didn't know he had, there was several good things that happened today, Jonas was okay, he found out that Chase and his siblings have bionics, Jonas accepted the fact that they had bionics, and he's not going to tell anyone.

* * *

 

The next day, Chase woke up in his capsule. He turned eighteen today. When he headed down stairs, he was greeted with surprisingly a hug from Bree.  
"Happy birthday Chase," She said.

Bree looked to her brother who looked a bit surprised. Yeah, she was still holding a grudge against him but she figured she should lay off or at least pretend to lay off for the sake of his birthday.

"Hey Chase, you should invite Jonas over for your birthday!" Adam said when he walked down.

Bree nodded "Yeah, you should. That would be awesome,"  
Chase blushed "Yeah, sure, I could," He muttered.

It was just a matter of finding Jonas, considering it was Saturday and the library was never opened on the weekends. Maybe he would be by the library. Chase set off to get dressed. He said bye to his dad and Tasha and said that he would be back later.

"Going to see Jonas?" Tasha sing songed which made Chase's blush deepen.

"Oh shut up," He muttered earning a laugh from Leo who walked down too.

When Chase got to the library, he saw Jonas sitting outside the library.

"Still here even on the closed days huh?" Chase asked.

Jonas laughed a bit and shrugged, "Yeah, it's better then staying at the halfway house," He said.

Jonas figured he might as well tell Chase if he didn't already know sense Chase told him a large secret.

Chase nodded and blushed a bit when his hand accidentally brushed against Jonas'.

"Yeah…" Chase started to say, "Just wanted to let you know, that today's my birthday. I don't think my parents are gonna plan anything special but, you could stop by if you want," Chase said.

Jonas nodded and smiled a bit. "Okay, happy birthday, how old are you?"  
"Eighteen, and thanks,"  
There was a bit of a silence between the boys as Chase thought about his new friend. He wanted to go out with him again. Jonas and him shared similarities apart from favorite music and books. He could only hope that Jonas felt the same. He must have sense he didn't run away when he found out Chase and both his siblings had bionics.

Chase's birthday was nothing special. Just a simple thing with a cake and a couple presents. His family didn't know what to get him now so he got a couple pairs of jeans a few black T-shirts. Chase didn't really mind that much.

* * *

 

A couple days later, again, Chase didn't see Jonas at the library or hear from him. It's like Jonas would disappear off the face of the earth.

That Tuesday, Chase was doing some homework that Bree brought home for him. The second the phone rang, Chase didn't bother to look at the caller ID and picked up the phone.

"Hello?" He asked.  
"Hey Chase, it's me," Jonas's voice was on the other line.  
"Hey Jonas, what's up dude?" Chase replied.  
"Nothing much, just…,was just sick for a couple days. Not that bad. Say, if you're not doing anything, I was wondering, would you want to meet up today? Like for a date?"

Chase grinned and blushed "Yeah, yeah, sure. Where at? What time?"  
"Starbucks across from the library in an hour," Jonas said.

"Okay, okay, I can do that," Chase said.

"Cool, see you there," Jonas said and he hung up the phone.

Chase hung up the phone and got his shoes on. He slipped his e pod in his pocket and headed down the stairs. He didn't see that his family was paying much attention to him so he wrote a small note and stuck it on the door.

* * *

 

Chase ended up at Starbacks before Jonas did so, he got his self an iced capchino and sat down. Chase then got his e pod out and put the ear buds from his e pod in his ears and turned to Linkin Park's 'Hit The Floor'. An hourish later, Chase looked up and saw that Jonas came in through the door. Chase smiled at Jonas and got up. To his surprise, Jonas hugged him. Chase hugged Jonas back and they sat down at the table after Jonas ordered something.

"So what's up?" Jonas asked after coughing.

Chase shrugged "The usual. You know, suspended from school apparently means that I still have homework,"  
"Man, that's a bummer," Jonas replied.

"Yeah, tell me about it," Chase said and took a sip of his coffee.

Jonas nodded, "Yeah, I, I dropped out after my parents kicked me out when I came out of the closet,"  
Chase sighed. He felt bad for Jonas and a bit guilty. Chase thought his parents were an embarrassment to society but they would never kick him out for being gay, he was sure.

"I'm sorry," Chase said the only thing he could think of.  
"It's not your fault," Jonas said and shrugged.

Chase then heard something that set his nerves on edge.  
"That gay thing is un natural," He heard a person a seat over from him say.  
Chase got up from his seat and looked at the older guy looking to be in his mid twenties. He noticed the cross around his neck.  
"You're a Christian right?" Chase asked.  
The older young man nodded "Yeah, why?"  
"You believe in talking snakes and virgin births. So don't tell me what's un natural," Chase said.

In his anger, Chase shoved the man. As a result, the man crashed into chairs and tables that were near them. Chase was sure that he might have inflicted some harm to the man. Probably a few bruises on his back. The man staggered to his feet and gained his composure.

"I'm calling the cops on you for assault," The man said and got out his cell phone.  
Chase sighed. Great, now he just ruined his date.

* * *

 

Donald Davenport came down later that day and saw a note on the door, Chase had gone out on a date with Jonas. He sighed glad that Chase didn't run away. Just then, the phone rang. Donald picked it up.

"Hello?" He said.  
"Yes, is this Donald Davenport?" a man on the other end of the line said.  
"Yeah…why?" Donald asked.  
"My name is officer Jackson Mason from Mission Creek police department. I have your son Chase Davenport in custody sir, I need you to come down to the station."

**A/N: I apologize if I offended any fellow Christians out there with my comment that Chase said. It is strictly in character. I may not be Christian my self but I do have a respect for it. Again my apologies.**


	11. Guilty

After the man called the cops and before they came, Chase sighed and sat on the chair. He knew he couldn't run. Running would give the police more of a reason to arrest him even though he knew was getting arrested. He looked at Jonas who gave him a type of expression that said 'good luck,' Chase nodded. The two of them sat there in silence.

Jonas looked at Chase and gave him an understanding look. He would stay with Chase until the cops told him he couldn't go any further. After that, he wasn't sure what he would do.

Minutes later, the door opened. Chase stood up when he saw that it was two police men. He felt even more self conscious when he saw that everyone was staring now. Waiting in anticipation.

"Alright, who was involved," The officer asked the general audience.

"Me sir, and him. I'm the one who called," The man said.

"Alright, were you involved?" The officer looked to Jonas.

Chase was tempted to speak for Jonas but he kept his mouth shut.

"No sir, I was with him," Jonas said and pointed to Chase, "But, I wasn't involved," He said.

The officer nodded, "Alright, then please stay out of the way," He said.

The two officers instructed Chase and the man to walk outside so they can talk somewhere more private.

Once outside, the officers talked to Chase and the other man individually.

"Tell me your name, age, address for records, and do we have a number we could call?" The officer asked.

Chase sighed.

"I'm Chase Davenport, age eighteen. I live on 153 Milton Ave Mission creek California," He said and mentioned the zip code, and his phone number.

The officer nodded, "Alright Chase, my name is Jackson Mason. Mind telling me what happened?"  
Chase sighed again. What was the damn point of telling him what happened if Chase knew he would get booked for something no matter what? After all, Chase was a teenager, what did he know? But, he told his story anyway.

"What happened was, my friend and I were in the coffee shop, just talking. That man," Chase looked in the general direction of where the other man was being questioned. "Said a comment that I didn't like. I got up and shouted back a comment to him. He said something else and I said something else and shoved him backwards and he hit the table and chairs,"  
"What comments did you two say?" Jackson asked.

Jackson was surprised, he would think the way Chase was dressed that he would be disrespectful.

"The man said that that thing was unnatural. After that, I asked him if he was a Christian, he replied yes why? I answered with you believe in talking snakes and virgin births. So don't tell me what's un natural. Then I pushed him and he hit the tables and chairs,"  
Jackson nodded, "I think that is all. Who should I talk to if I call your home?"  
"My dad, Donald Davenport," Chase said.

Lucky today wasn't Wednesday so Mr. Davenport would most likely be home.

Jackson nodded, "Okay, I think that's all I need, go over there and sit on the curb while I talk it over with my partner."  
Chase nodded and went over to the curb and sat down. He kept his hands to his sides. Chase looked to his side when he heard Jonas sit down by him.

"How'd it go?" Jonas asked.

Chase sighed and put his head in his hands "I'm not sure but I think the odds are against me," He said.

Jonas nodded and felt a need to comfort his friend. He's only known Chase for a little while but it seemed he was getting closer to him, almost like a boyfriend. Especially after Chase rescued him from that man and told him that he was bionic.

Chase puts his hands back to his side and he looked down when he felt Jonas put a hand in his.

"It's going to be okay," Jonas said. "So, you get arrested, I mean, I'll be here when you get out," Jonas said trying to assure him.

Chase nodded and wiped a tear from his eye. This felt nice, he thought to his self.

"I hope so," He said.

Jonas nodded and got up from the curb when he saw that the officer was walking over.

Chase looked up. Jackson instructed him to stand so he did. Jackson instructed him to put his hands behind his back. Chase did that. Jackson cuffed him and told him his rights.

"You're going to be taken down to the station for booking. We'll contact your father to let him know to go down to the station."  
Chase didn't say anything but nodded and ducked his head when Jackson led him to the squad car.

At the booking center, Chase was un cuffed and scanned with a medal detector. When it beeped at his neck, the officer looked at him weirdly.

"What's that?" He asked thumbing at Chase's neck.

Chase had an excuse right away.

"A piece of medal got lodged in my neck when I was younger," He said.

The officer nodded and continued to scan him. The scanner beeped again when it got to Chase's left pocket. The officer carefully put his hand on Chase's pocket. He took out the object and Chase's heart went cold. He forgot that his switch blade was in his pocket.

"On top of the assault charge, you're also going to be arrested for possession of a deadly weapon," Jackson said.

"I forgot that was in there," Chase countered and regretted it.

Jackson just nodded not seeming to believe him.

"Of course you did," He muttered. "Follow me,"  
Chase sighed and headed that way to where Jackson led him. Jackson took Chase's finger prints. He then put Chase in a holding cell and started to write down a court order for Chase's arrest.

When Chase was in the cell, he sat back and crossed his arms. He watched as Jackson typed on a computer probably arranging Chase's court order. He then picked up a phone and dialed a number.

"Is this Donald Davenport?"  
A short pause,  
"My name is officer Jackson Mason. I have your son Chase Davenport in custody sir, I need you to come down to the station."

Chase sighed. What would Mr. Davenport think when he came down? He would obviously be disappointed in him. But would he accept Chase back when he got released? Chase had no idea. Now he was scared.

A bit later, the door opened and Mr. Davenport walked inside and saw his son sitting in the cell.

"What happened here?" Donald asked looking at the officer now.

"Donald Davenport, your son is under arrest for assault and possession of a deadly weapon," The cop said and showed Donald a knife.

Donald nodded, "Mind if I talk to my son?" He asked,

The officer nodded, "Go ahead," He said.

Donald nodded and the officer pulled him up a chair which Donald declined. The officer then stood against the wall ready to interfere if he needed to.

Chase got up and walked closer to Mr. Davenport. He sighed.

"I guess I really messed up now huh?" Chase said.

Donald nodded, "You did, I can get you a lawyer if you need one," Donald said.

Chase nodded, "The officer didn't tell me my court date yet," Chase said.

Donald nodded, "Do I need to say I'm disappointed?"  
Chase shook his head, "No, I know you are," He said.

Donald nodded and looked to the officer, "When's his court date? I can get him a lawyer," Donald said.

"Chase's court date will be three days from now at nine o'clock in the morning. In the meantime, he will be held here until then," Jackson replied.

Donald nodded, "Okay then."  
He reached between the bars and put a hand on Chase's shoulder. He gave him a 'it'll be okay son I still love you' look,

Chase nodded and Donald turned around and left.

This would be a very long three days, Chase thought.

The day of the court session couldn't come any sooner. Chase didn't get much sleep. Why does he have to have a court date if he knows that he'll get in trouble if not for assault then for the weapon charge? He thought to his self. He guessed he would plead guilty and see where it went from there. Who knows, maybe he'll have a lesser sentence then. He doubted it. He walked into the court room with his hands cuffed behind his back. He saw that his family was there, and Jonas. He smiled slightly at them and Bree looked down. Of course, but Jonas, and the others smiled back. They all rose for the judge and then sat down. Chase was called to the stand.

"State your name and age for the records," The judge instructed.

"Chase Davenport age eighteen," Chase said.

"Alright, Chase Davenport, you are being charged for assault and possession of a deadly weapon, how do you plead," The judge said in her bored voice.

She was surprised by Chase's next answer.

"Guilty your honor," Chase said.

He heard his family let out a small gasp. He narrowed his eyes slightly trying not to roll them in annoyance. In the end, Chase was sentenced for two years and nine months. He got off of the stand and was led out of the court room. He looked back for a split second at his family and saw that they had disappointed looks.


	12. How To Save A Life

It's been two months since Chase's arrest. Since then, Donald hasn't seen his son even though the courts allowed visiting rights every weekend. Because he feels guilty about how his son turned out to be, he has been cooped up in his lab trying to distract his self. It was his fault the way Chase turned out. His fault that his son was in jail, and his fault that his son's attitude had changed.

It was a Wednesday, Leo and Bree were at school. Tasha was at the store, and Adam was in his room. Donald, like many days, was in his lab . He was trying to distract his self. Normally he would get something waxed but, lately, he's been skipping that as well.

Do you plan on running away again?!" Donald had yelled at his son.

"Well, I don't know, would that benefit the rest of the family?!" Chase shot back at him.

In reality, Donald ran his hands down his face and heaved a heavy sigh.

"It's my fault," He said out loud for the hundredth time.  
"It's not your fault Donald," Tasha had said.  
Donald looked up to see that his wife was home from the store.  
"Yes, it is," Donald replied.  
"If I would have raised him better.." He started to say.  
"None of us could have predicted how Chase would turn out to be," Tasha said.

Tasha was worried. Worried about her husband. He's been getting more withdrawn, cooped up in his lab. She feared he may become violent. Her fears were confirmed in a minute. Donald turned away from his wife starting to act stubborn.

"Honey…" Tasha tried to comfort him.

Donald turned around and shoved Tasha. Her back hit the cyber desk with a thud. Tasha blinked her eyes, what, what just happened?  
"No!" Donald shouted, "Nothing that you say will make me feel any better!" He shouted.

Donald put his head in his hands and sighed. He didn't understand why he was acting so violent, he knew he was feeling guilty and angry at his self but why did he have to take it out on his wife?  
Tasha blinked her eyes again and tears were starting to form. She shoved Donald back. She headed to the elevator. When she got up to the first floor, she called her mom.

It's been two months sense Chase got booked. Like that changed him any. He was still his self. In the back of his mind though, he wanted to talk to Mr. Davenport when he got out. If he got out. He knew though that he wasn't going to get out any time soon. So that allowed him a whole lot of time to think. His family stops by on the weekends to see him. Even Bree stops to see him. The only one who ever that doesn't see him is his dad. Does Donald really hate him that much now?

Tasha talked to her mom and her mom said that it would get better in the long run. Tasha could only hope so. Maybe she could recommend that Donald see a counselor. No…that would only make things worse, she knew. She sighed and put her head in her hands. This was going to be a very long two years.

What started out as two years and nine months only turned into nine months. Chase had gotten out early on parole for good behavior. He was relieved, a bit excited, and very nervous. What if his family didn't accept him back? Even if they had been visiting him? No, it wasn't his family's opinion that he was worried about, only a family member's opinion that he was worried about. Donald's opinion meant the world to him right now, and if he didn't approve of Chase coming home, Chase wouldn't know what he would do.

"Alight, you're free to go kid, your parole officer will contact you with in a couple of weeks," The officer said.  
Chase nodded and walked out.  
"Hey, you have any money for bus fare?" He asked the officer.  
The officer took out four quarters and handed it to him. Chase silently thanked the man and stuffed the money in his pocket.

When Chase had arrived home, he took a deep breath and knocked at the door. It's a good thing it was a Tuesday afternoon, he could get all the greetings over with at once sense Bree and Leo were both home from school.

The door swung open to reveal Bree. The others got up from their seats and greeted Chase with embraces. Everyone except Mr. Davenport. When everyone was done hugging Chase, he turned to Mr. Davenport.

"Do you hate me that much Mr. Davenport?" Chase asked.  
"No! Of course not!" Donald said in that high pitched voice.

Chase narrowed his eyes. He knew that Mr. Davenport was either lying, nervous, or both. In this case it was probably the former.

"You're lying," Chase said bitterly.  
Donald put up his hands  
"What do you want me to say?" He said.  
"The truth. That would be nice for a change," Chase replied.  
"The truth Chase? The truth is, I'm guilty dammit!" Donald shouted "I'm guilty about how my son turned out. It's my fault he ran away, my fault he got thrown in jail!"  
Did that also mean it was his fault that Chase was gay? Chase narrowed his eyes at him and ran up the stares using his super speed. Seconds later, the door slammed shut. Donald sighed and flopped on the couch and put his head in his hands. How was he going to mend his relationship with his son?

"You need to talk to him," Tasha said.

When Chase was in his room, using his super strength, he kicked his dresser which fell down. He growled, letting out a combination between a cry and a yell. He threw all the books off of his shelves making them land in a huge mess on the ground. He sighed and sat on his bed his head in his hands. He laid back on his bed tears glistening in his eyes. So his dad felt guilty. Guilt, hatred, what's the difference? Chase thought.

"How?" Donald asked, "How could I talk to my son if he hates me?" He added.  
"Just, try," Tasha said putting her hands on his shoulders.  
She took her husband into a hug.  
"He just needs someone to listen too," She added.

After a while, Chase had fallen asleep. When he woke up, he saw Donald sitting on a chair next to his desk. Chase got up immediately.  
"Hey, sit down Chase, I just wanna talk," Donald said.  
Chase sighed and sat back down. He stared at his dad "Start talking then," He said.  
"So, what's going on?" Donald asked starting this conversation.  
Chase hesitated. What did he mean by this? How was it going? Well, it's not going well, he's stuck between hating Donald and loving him as a dad. It's difficult to tell.  
"It's nothing," Chase said.  
"It has to be something," Donald replied. "Look, I don't care how you turned out, years on the street change a person. It's just, our relationship as father and son is becoming really strained,"  
"Yeah so?!" Chase's voice started to rise.  
He got up from the bed wanting to go away. Anywhere away from him. So he doesn't' have to face the reality of the situation.  
Donald just stared at him waiting for him to continue.  
Chase sat back down and sighed realizing he had to face the truth sooner or later.  
"I'm not the same any more," Chase said.  
There was a silence. Donald knew this was a bit useless but he had to keep trying.  
Just listen to him, Tasha's words rang through his head.  
"I felt afraid too," Chase said "When you weren't coming to visit me, I thought you hated me. So when they let me go, I was nervous to go home,"  
Donald nodded.  
"Look, dad," Chase started to say. It scared him that he was saying 'dad' in the first place.  
"In the back of my mind, I want our relationship to be better again,"  
Donald leaned over and hugged his son.  
"Hey, it'll get better son, I promise," Donald said.  
They both parted tears in their eyes.


End file.
